


Still dreaming about you

by Lawqua



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 04, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lawqua
Summary: Bellamy has nightmares





	Still dreaming about you

**Author's Note:**

> This my second time publishing somewhere here. I'm not a native English speaker, but I had an awesome beta (a-nonbinarypidge-universe) helping me out.

They run through the woods. First goes a little girl with brown hair and blue dress, just after her a slightly older boy. The boy’s hair is also dark. They look alike. There is a little lake at the end of the path. It’s glittering in the light of the sun.

“Last one in the water is a loser!” the little girl yells and throws her dress to the hot sand. The boy laughs. He takes his shirt off and tosses it next to the sky blue dress. He runs into the lake and  _ of course _ he loses. The girl giggles when the water splashes and glimmers.

 

A bird flies across the lake and the girl stop to watch it. Her eyes round up with surprise.

“I want to fly too, Bellamy!” she shouts and runs back to her brother. She grips his wrist tight with her small narrow fingers and pulls him deeper. There Bellamy helps her to climb to his shoulders.

“Are you ready?” he then asks. The girl doesn’t answer him but jumps to the water.

 

Water splatters and then the girl comes back to the surface, laughing. Her brown hair is fuzzy and wet and it has a few water plants on it, but she smiles so much.

 

“Again, again!” she requests and climbs back onto his shoulders. Bellamy laughs. The girl jumps. Water splashes on his eyes and he has to shut them for a second. Clouds run in front of the sun.

 

This time, the girl doesn’t come back to surface.

 

“O?” Bellamy calls. “O, where are you?” He rushes to the point where he last saw her. Nothing. Distress runs through him.

“O?” he tries again. No answer. It’s getting windy. He gets cold. The sun doesn’t come back from behind the clouds.

 

He is alone. Octavia is gone. 

 

Bellamy wakes up all sweaty in the dark. Echo is still sleeping next to him. Her steady breaths are not relaxing him.

 

It was just a dream, he says to himself. Just a dream, nothing more. Because in reality they weren’t on the ground when they were kids. They were locked inside metallic walls high up in space. And Octavia couldn’t run around freely. No Octavia is safe. She has to be. She is in the bunker, thousands of miles somewhere beneath him.

 

The Ark hums a little around him. He decides to get up. He can’t sleep anymore. Echo turns over, but continues to sleep.

 

He leaves her room in silence. His lonely steps make so much noise that it’s hurting. He goes to the window. Like every other time when he has woke up from a nightmare. Earth is red. It’s constantly moving.

“Sand”, Raven had explained. “There is nothing else down there.” Four and a half years has passed. Soon it would be safe for them to get back to the ground. But going back to that ground that he is seeing in front of his eyes? He doesn’t know if it’s better than living in isolation in space.

 

Earth is empty. No plants, no animals. There is no one there. And Octavia isn’t the only person he sees in his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
